


Autumn Breeze

by frossie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, short fluff piece for a friend :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frossie/pseuds/frossie
Summary: Just a short little story I wrote for a friend! The general plot is short and sweet, just Glimmer and Catra laying in bed together and cuddling. :]





	Autumn Breeze

It was an average day in Bright Moon, the sea blue skies glimmered above with the ivory white clouds peaking just above the waves of blue. The air was crisp and cool and the wind blew in all sorts of ways, the leaves on the trees rustling in the autumn breeze. 

In the castle, Glimmer and her feline lover laid in bed, the lilac sheets left a mess and the bed swaying softly from side to side. The princess looked to her side and saw, Catra, former force captain of the horde, sleeping peacefully. Her hair a mess from the day of busy work and her clothes matted with dust, her tail laid by her side staying still, not moving an inch. 

She took her hand and gently ran it through the sleeping girl's mane, softly caressing the tufts that formed at the ends. Catra purred in response, her tail swishing in the breeze as she felt her love's embrace. Glimmer sighed to herself and let a smile form onto her face, as she laid down next to her kitty, nuzzling into her warmth and letting herself drift away into a deep slumber, closing her eyes and focusing on Catra's warmth, feeling her chest go up and down from her breathing, their breaths in sync as she felt the world around her turn dark. 

Some time had passed and the two girls awoke and looked into each other's eyes, content with the knowledge that they would have each other forever, to know, to love and to be with for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't add anything to this work because it was just a short drabble for a friend but please let me know if you would like a second part or something!


End file.
